The past must be forgotten
by Rizzu-chan
Summary: okay...the start of this is the my char. profile when she's 13..she about 6-7 in this...and yes it's gundam just read it....if i get good reveiws i'll add more! : )


Kifujin no Tsogare aka=Kia  
Name:Kia ["Lady of Twilight"]  
Age=13 or 15 or 17  
Ht=5'1  
Wt=91 lbs  
Red,black,blue,grey,purple,green,silver  
Status: Assasin,spy,soldier, maybe terrorist, has a Gundam  
Hair= Dirty Blond  
Eyes= They're supossed to be Hazel, but they change  
Skin=tannish [not tan,tannish]  
Family= Parents-dead , brother=Hayami-killed in action [how she got her nick-name],lost-sis= Shadow  
Bff=Maraina, Sere, Heera ,Nevuy, Quamara, Izara [ no matter how annoying]  
Bf= She likes Heero, but Maraina has him. Duo's cool, no, He's Nevuy's. Trowa? Qumara's. Hmm. She likes Quatre , but Izara's going to kill her if she even looks at him. Hmm. She's single!  
Main Weapons=Sword, Gun, Dagger, bow, really good with a Scythe.  
Fav. Food=Teriyaki, pocky  
Least fav. food= Mexican  
Fav. Sub.=Science, PE, Social Studies,Reading  
Least fav. Sub= Math, Lang.Arts  
Gundam= Dusk, Twilightdusk, Silver Twilight  
Nick names= Kia, Lady Twilight, Lady Kia, Ki, Diablo,  
Likes=Any Matial art, Motorcross, Motorcycles, quarterstaff, computers, swimming, sitting under the moon in a tree at night.  
Dislikes=Bugs.Exspecailly Hornets&Wasp&Cockraches. [ Mariana DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!]  
  
Past- [ this an excerpt from Sienas journal which involves Kia. the Second half is Kia's journal]  
  
Mission Log, day 5 Agent= Sgt. SJ  
It was the usual training day. The gems got up,ate breakfast,ran their  
5 miles, did their studies, then computer/hacker training,physical training,10 miles, then a 20 mile road march [weighted with about 80lbs marching for a long time]. supper, meditation,martial arts training/hand to hand combat ,more meditation, then free time before bed. But an unusual thing happaned during freetime. A young girl about 5 years old, ran into the building from one of the alley doors. She had a jo [4ft staff], beautiful dirty blond hair[ about medium length], a blue vest over a black tanktop, but the weird thing was she had a gun [Falcon 2] , a retractiable scythe at her side, daggers on the insides of her legs, and a sword&scabbard strapped on her back. She was out of breath , with her back pressed against the door. I had come out of my office to see what the noise was even though she came in silently. Obviously I startled her because she gasped and pointed her gun right at my heart. I walked up to her, but she cocked the gun. Sere, WHO JUST HAS TO HAVE PERFECT TIMING, came in saw the girl, and ran up to her, " Heylo Kia! You're out of breath. Who ya runnin' from?"  
" I'm not anwsering untill you tell me who you friend is Sere."   
"So you're the girl my trainees play with."   
"Sere, is that Siena?"  
" Yep! Sure is Siena. Best next-to-mother I ever had."  
"Darn Right I'm Siena! And I'm not your mom Sere"  
"I know! ^-^ but you're the one who takes care of us and UR and old woman so you coud be my mother if you weren't so ugly."  
"WHAT!?! Why you little gaki [brat]! No dessert for a week and you owe me and extra 20 miles+ 100 hundred pushups!"  
"Gesh. My real mom wouldn't be so harsh"  
Before the girl had a sweatdrop ^-^' , but now she had a look on her face that I've never seen before, and she had lowered her gun. She looked like she was remembering something,.........  
"But Sere, you're Mom died"  
" Yeah, Killed by that blasted Federation"  
The girls look changed again. Her eyes widened," The Ferderation! I got to be going,"  
She started running down the hall, but I grabbed her by the hood, "Waait a minute. Sere, what did you say her name was?"  
"Kia"  
"Kia? Did you know your name means killed in action?"  
" It was a psuedonym[false name] I took."  
"What's your real name then?"  
"::sigh:: Kifujin no Tsogare", and she ran,um, sprinted down the hall.  
"???Lady of Twilight???"  
But the girl was long gone.  
The next day I called the trainees together and told them to stay away from her, but if the did come across her they were to bring her to me. Then Herea did something I never thought she'd do,"But Seina, you want us to betray our friend?""  
I jsut stood there,open mouthed, "No, I want to train her, The Federation wouldn't be after a civilian so she has to be special."  
So Sere had to speak up again, " You bet she's special! Who else can make a stick cut clean though metal?"  
"Me" said Herea,Triya, and Mei, in unisan.  
"K, besides you"  
I told everyone to report back to training, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, I could have sworn I saw her eyes somewhere before,.........................  
________________________________________________________________  
Mission Log, day 1 Agent:Kia  
I had a close encounter today. Some Ferderation soldiers saw me. They noticed my sword and thought of it as a threat and ran after me. I had no choice but to use my god-given-right to defend myself, so I pulled out my gun out on them and managed to get a shot out before re-enforcements came, which they did. I ran down the alley and into a doorway were I faced a woman about 18 or so clad in red+black, those are my colors!I don't know waht I would have said if Sere hadn't steped in for me.   
All I know about the rest of the conversation is Sere argueed with Siena untill Sere mentioned her mother. That reminded me of my own mother, Sakura no Tsogare, or "Cherry Blossom of Twilight". She too was killed by the Federation; while my father, Kyle, was an OZ soldier and died in battle. I tried to go down the hall, but Seina grabbed me by my hood, choking me. I had to tell her what my real name was before she would let me pass.   
I ran down the hall, not sure were I was supossed to go. i ran back into the alley,  
right in to Kawaii no baka . He pulled me to my feet, but I had to push him back down, away from the bullet. A sharp pain spread through my back, and I blacked out.  
I woke up later, much later, about twilight is when I finally came to. i found Kawaii holding me in his arm, wainting for me to wake up.  
" You're alive."  
"I don't need your help Kawaii"  
"No, but I need yours"  
"Nani?[what?]?????"  
"I'm sorry but I now work for OZ. I'm going to have to turn you in."  
"YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL?"  
"No.They give me good food and shelter. And If you keep yelling like that those Fed. soldeirs will find you faster."  
" I don't care anymore. I'd rather be a street urchin making a living by assaination than be a slave to OZ. Why'd you betray me Kawaii? Why'd you betray the colony?"  
" Why's you save my life? Besides, I follow orders."  
"Then I'd like some Teriyaki chicken, some rice on the side, a can of Sprite,...."  
"Ha Ha. You can get rare food like that at McOZ's."  
"I'd rather DIE than join OZ."  
Kawaii looked at his blood stained hand [guess who's blood], "You're hurt badly, but my mission was to bring you to them so they could train you. You're not in very good shape, they COULD save your life."  
"I DON'T CARE! I SAID I'D RATHER DIE!"  
" You know I could just leave you here............."  
" Then do so." And I blacked out again.  
--------------------------Mission log, day 2 ---Agent:Kia -----------------------------------------  
I don't know how long or far I wandered butI know as soon as I was revived so that I could just barley open my eyes I walked. I dont' remember anything, and I'm still wondering how I could walk. I guess I leaned on my staff the whole way. I stumbled into a hanger, where I saw the most magnigicent mobile suit there ever was.  
It was about 54ft tall, and was just so beautiful. I fell back against the wall, Just staring at the Gundam. I could tell it was a Gundam by just the look. I had seen the plans for it, while on a mission, and it matched perfectly the model I built. At that moment I didn't care what happened to me. I didn't care if I died. I didn't care if OZ found me.   
I didn't care for the old man with the tanning glasses and the labcoat and long white hair coming towards me. I didn't care when he said,"So! I see you like the  
Wing Gundam. It's more gorgous outside the hanger, in outerspace where it belongs"  
"I'm sorry for intruding in your hangar sir. I would understand if you'd like to kill me however I might retailiate."  
"Hoha! Little girl I wouldn't harm you. My little friend here might, but I would never harm someone unarmed exspecially if all they had was a stick!"  
At this I pulled out my Falcon 2, no one gets away with insulting my staff.  
"What little friend.?" Then at that a boy about 7 popped out behind him."Who is she   
Dr.J?"  
"Ah, Heero. I'd like you to meet my new aquaintance, miss um,...what's her name."  
By this time 'Heero' had his gun out to. great, now 'dr.J' was calling me what's her name. ."" I'm Kifujin no Tsogare.""  
"" Are you the daughter of Kyle Tsogare?"" asked Heero. How'd he know my dad?  
""Ye..Yes. Why?''  
"Do you know how he was killed?"  
"How'd you know he was killed? He died in battle."  
The boy lowered his gun and walked over to me and shrank down on the ground to about my height," On an infiltration mission on colony 427XX019 I had to blow up the base he was stationed at. my pick-up crew wasn't supposed to arive for awhile because I didn't wait untill night fall to complete my mission. My mis-calculation would have cost me my life if your dad hadn't given me the only escape shuttle."  
My head had lowered by now and tears where developing in my eyes. I never knew.....  
The boy obviously had seen them and lifted my chin up so my face was close to his,  
" If it wasn't for you father's sacrifice I wouldn't be alive. I 'm grateful to him for that. You realize he had every option to escape on his own and leave me there?"  
I could only nod my head yes, "Otousan was always thinking of others,"  
He looked surprised at me speaking in his native language,Japanese. "What origin are you?"  
"Same as you. Only my dad was American and my Okaasan was from the Twilight clan of the mountains in central Japan," I looked over to the gundam,"Is that Mobilesuit yours Heero-kan?"  
"You called me.......yes that is my mobile suit. The Wing Gundam."  
"Hm." Then I remembered the bullet wound in my side. I gasped and crounched over. The boy was looking at me couriously,""What's wrong?" then I guess he noticed my wound, "Oh, Hey Dr.J, she's seriously wounded."  
"Hmm, I can see that Heero. why don't you take her back to the medical room and see if you can't fix her up a bit,"" I saw that wink he gave me. That Dr.J is scary. I had heard Sere talk about him when we discussed Seina. It appeared He had adopted Seina as an orphan and raised her with training in warfare. She helped build the gundam, and designed it, and helped train Heero. I don't like the idea of someone helping me but I let Heero support me [ he held me up so I could walk, I would NOT let him carry me]  
to the Medic room. I'm glad I had a sleeveless shirt underneath. He had me take my vest off and my tank top, so I'm sitting there in my sleeveless/strapless shirt[ had pants on] under my regular clothes, I was so embaressed. Exspecially cause here was this cute guy putting rubbing alchohal on my wound which was somewhere between the 5th and 6th rib right where your back meets your side. As you know rubbing alchohal hurts like heck [sorry,I could think of a better word but I wouldget in trouble] He had to keep assuring me that he wasn't going to kill me with pain. Sure Heero.Whatever  
He made me lie down in one of the beds [there were 3 ]. I DON'T like beds and I DONT' like Medic rooms. So I ended up being partially strapped down on the bed.  
Heero wiped the sweat off his forehead after the workout he got from TRYING to get me in a bed. "Now you need to rest up. I'm just wondering how you can even be alive after that wound." I was wondering the same thing when I noticed that HE was bleeding too."Hey Heero"  
"yeah?"  
"what happended to you?"  
" A minor skirmish with the other girl that fell thru the ventilators today." he left the room after that telling me to REST. ???There was another girl????  
________________________________________________________________  
Thus ends how Kia met the gundam buddies. before this Kia made a living by working for a gang called the "Night Hawks". The leader Blaze found her lying in a pile of rubble the night after her mom died. He liked to pick on little kids and Kia was only about 3 so he saw this as a chance to take candy from a baby. He had noticed the scarlet choker around her neck which was encrusted with the sign of the planet Saturn, her ruling planet, and the planet which Shnigami [god of death] lives and rules on.  
Her mother&father gave it to her telling her that nowadays the only way is war. And death is the result of war. They taught her how to use a scythe, and hoping that she would become a soldeir and fight. The symble of the planet was made of sapphire and onyx. Worth a lot when your most valuble item in the colony is your weapon. Blaze wanted the choker in exchange that she gets to live. Kia woke up in the rain and faced him, saying that she'll fight for the right to live. And if he wanted her choker so much that he should kill her to get it. I 'm stil trying to figure out how a 3 yearold Kia could hold a 4ft staff, but it appears that Kia was highly trained in quaterstaff, and beat Balze right up. Now Blaze didn't want to kill Kia, she was too young, and he thought she was cute.[which she was! ^-^] So he offered to let her be co-captain of the Night Hawks.  
The rest of the gang gathered around them in a circle, and kia bent down on one knee. Blaze drew his sword and brought it down, stopping right above her left shoulder. Kia arose and Blaze handed the sword to her, asking her that since she was the co-captain of the Night Hawks, would she like to go on missions of whatever a customer asked of her. For that was what they did. They hired out members as assasins and spies. They stole what ever they could to keep alive. It was more of a guild than a gang. Kia found no other choice, and those were the regular jobs of that colony, she knew no other. She had to accept,which she did. The sword that was given to her, the Twilightdusk, is the same sword she carries in other stories.I have tons of stories about Kia's childhood but your'e going to have to wait. ^-^ - 


End file.
